John Stokes
John Stokes is a British comics artist who has largely worked for IPC and Marvel UK and is best known for his work on Fishboy. Biography Stokes got into the comics industry thanks to his brother George Stokes who already worked for IPC. He lived in India until the age of 8 or 9 and when he returned to England the first comic work he saw was that of his brother and colleagues, as well the Eagle which launched around the same time. This sparked a lifelong interest in comics and he moved from drawing comics in his spare time at school, to trying not to draw comics at art school (where they discouraged his interest), to doing it professionally, starting in the early 1960s. He worked, largely uncredited (as was the way at the time), for IPC for 16 years where, among other things, he drew all 360 installments of Fishboy as well as a number of other Buster titles. From 1964 to 1967, he also drew the strip 'Britain in Chains' (later editions were entitled 'The Battle for Britain') for Lion; the strip was later reprinted (with a truncated ending) in Smash! between 1969 and 1971. Then, in the late seventies, he was recruited by Dez Skinn to go and work for Marvel UK, initially on The House of Hammer and then on to Black Knight and Doctor Who. In the early to mid-eighties he also worked for other British comics like Warrior and 2000 AD. Following the success of the British Invasion he got more work with DC Comics and Marvel in the early to mid-nineties. In more recent years he has done inking work for DC's imprint Vertigo on The Invisibles with Grant Morrison, who he had worked with previously at Marvel and 2000 AD. He has also returned to 2000 AD after a 15 year hiatus to do more inking work. Influences include Frank Hampson and Frank Bellamy. | ProfessionalHistory = Bibliography *''Maxwell Hawke'' (in Buster, 1965–1966) *''Fishboy'' (with Scott Goodall, in Buster, 1968–1975) *''Marney The Fox'' (with Scott Goodall, in Buster, 1974–1976) *''The War Children'' (with Scott Goodall, in Buster, 1976–1977) *''Lennie The Loner'' (in Buster, 1978–1979) *''Keen & Mustard'' (in Buster, 1978–1980) *''Black Knight'' (with Steve Parkhouse and Paul Neary, in Hulk Weekly, Marvel UK, 1979–1980) *''Doctor Who: ** "Star Death" (with Alan Moore, in ''Doctor Who Monthly #47, reprinted in The Daredevils #5, 1980) ** "Crisis on Kalidor" (with Steve Moore, in Doctor Who Monthly #50) ** "Devil of the Deep" (with John Peel, in Doctor Who Monthly #61) ** "The Fires Down Below" (with John Peel, in Doctor Who Monthly #67) *''Time Bandits'' (inks, with Steve Parkhouse and pencils by David Lloyd, film adaptation, Marvel, 1982) *''The Legend of Prester John'' (with Steve Moore, in Warrior #11-13, 1983) *''Father Shandor: "Neither Heaven Nor Hell" (with Steve Moore, in ''Warrior #25, 1984) * Captain Granbretan (illustrations for text story with Grant Morrison, in Captain Britain volume 2 #13, Marvel UK, 1986) * Tharg's Future Shocks: ** "Oh What a Lovely War" (with Oleh Stepaniuk, in 2000 AD #464, 1986) ** "Biological Warfare" (with Oleh Stepaniuk, in 2000 AD #466, 1986) ** "Alien Aid" (with Grant Morrison, in 2000 AD #469, 1986) ** "The Shop that Sold Everything" (with Grant Morrison, in 2000 AD #477, 1986) *''L.E.G.I.O.N.'' #50, 53-55, 57 and 60 (with Mark Waid, DC Comics, 1993) *''Nocturne'' #1-2 and 4 (inks, with Dan Abnett and pencils by Joe Fonteriz, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, 1994) *''Triumph'' (inks, with Christopher Priest and pencils by Mike S. Miller, 4-issue mini-series, DC comics, 1995) *''The Warrior of Waverly Street'' (with Manny Coto, 2-issue mini-series, Dark Horse Comics, 1996) *''Tempest'' #1-3 (inks, script and pencils by Phil Jimenez, 4-issue mini-series, DC Comics, 1996–1997) *''Aliens:'' "Havoc" (inks, with Mark Schultz and pencils by Leif Jones, 2-issue mini-series, Dark Horse Comics, 1997) *''The Invisibles'' #1-5, 6-14, 17-19, 22 and 1 (inks, with Grant Morrison and various artists, Vertigo, 1997–2000) *''Star Kid'' (with Manny Coto, one-shot film Prequel, Dark Horse Comics, 1998) *''Randy Bowen's Decapitator'' #1-2 and 4 (inks, with Randy Bowen and pencils by Rob McCallum, 4-issue mini-series, Dark Horse Comics, 1998) *''Sinister Dexter: "Sumo Chanted Evening" (inks, with Dan Abnett and pencils by Jon Haward, in ''2000 AD #1270, 2001) *''American Century'' #1-8, 10-11, 13-15 and 19 (inks, with Howard Chaykin and David Tischman and pencils by Marc Laming, DC Comics, 2001–2002) *''Tales of Telguuth'' (inks, with Steve Moore and pencils by Jon Haward): ** "The Wheels Of Fortune" (in 2000 AD #1285-1286, 2002) ** "Holding The Fort" (in 2000 AD #1369, 2003) *''Great Expectations'' (with Jen Green, graphic novel adaptation, Classical Comics, Spring 2008)Classical Comics - Bringing classics to life | Notes = References *''Inside Comics'': "An Interview With John Stokes" (page 27-28, in Rampage Magazine, Marvel UK #43, January 1982) * * *John Stokes at Lambiek's Comiclopedia *John Stokes at British Comics Art *John Stokes at 2000 AD online *John Stokes at Dark Horse Comics *List of Buster titles by artist | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }}